The One Ben Loves
by Mantinas
Summary: Julie's world is turned upsidedown when Ben's old boyfriend-Kevin-calls from out of the blue. Who will Ben choose? It's up to you, the reader, to decide. ONESHOT established Benlie and/or BeVin.


The One Ben Loves

Mantineus-I had this idea after listening to "The One You Love" by Glenn Frey. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10. I am not Man of Action. Enjoy anyway.

The phone rang, echoing throughout the two story house Julie and Ben called home, having made the next step and moved into her place. With delicate hand, she picked up the teal plastic.

"Hello," She spoke into the phone.

"Um, hey Julie…" Came the gruff response on the other end. She recognized that voice as a friend(ex-friend) of Ben's. "Is Ben there?"

"Sure Kevin," She said robotically into the receiver. "Ben! Phone!"

"Thanks," was heard in the background as she heard him pick up on the other end in the kitchen. She hung up, knowing full well the boys would not talk if they knew she was still on the other end.

What hurt was that she knew why Kevin was calling. There was no alien threat-Gwen would have been there, too, or contacted her right as Kevin called the home phone on her cell. No, it could only be one thing; Kevin wanted Ben back.

Julie wanted to be furious; but somehow that emotion was the farthest from her mind. Perhaps it was because she knew of their history-that they met as kids. Moved into enemies with an unhealthy obsession for the other-that being Kevin, mostly, and Ben terrified of the punk. But then things shifted(she's still not sure how that happened-but they dated, breaking her heart. And something happened and he found comfort in her arms. Arms that love to hold him and never let go.

God damnit, she loved Ben! She should be furious at this bastard for even trying! Sighing, she curses her circular thinking and walks towards the kitchen.

Ben's sitting at the table, a sparkling aura surrounded him-something he did around her. She did not want to look at it too thoroughly, just in case it was sharper than the one he gives her. Her eyes follow movement on the table. Ben's scribbling numbers onto a piece of scrap paper.

Was he really considering…? No…Kevin got a new number and was giving it to Ben so that they can get into contact with each other and be good (boy)**friends** again…Julie silenced her mind, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before exhaling.

"Um, I'm not alone, you know." Ben said into the phone, to which Julie knew Kevin would say a sarcastic remark back. "I'll call you back later."

But Julie tensed, by saying that…What was Kevin planning to do through the phone? Mentally slapping herself, she knew they were no longer crazed teenagers, but still, grown men still do weird things when they're lonely.

"I'll see…" Ben says before looking up at his girlfriend. "Julie, Kevin's coming over, is that okay?"

Julie nodded. "That's fine," escaped from her lips. She knew nothing would stop the Osmosian-he was like a juggernaut and would come over this way or 'break' Ben out.

"Julie," Ben said, hanging up the phone. He knew what she was thinking. He walked towards her in hopes of comforting her-to let her believe that everything was going to be alright.

But Julie knew better.

"No Ben, not this time." She said. "This won't be an easy fix-much like all of your decisions. Just pick, I know it's not easy, but you're a big boy and I'm sure if Gwen was here instead of traversing the time stream with Paradox, she'd hold your hand, like always. Time to man up, Ben."

Ben sighed, eyes looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Julie, but I'm not over him."

Julie tensed despite knowing that tidbit already. But it still hurt. Oh God, it hurt. Like those aliens from that movie that eat your innards and burst through your chest.

"I know, Ben…I know." Silence pervades their house. "But I can't understand _why_. I mean, _he hurt you_! How could you go back to someone who's made you so miserable?"

Ben opened his mouth, but closed it. How could he explain? Memories before their break up surfaced. Those nights staring out at the city on the hood of his Camaro. Alien fighting. Those special nights that still made his skin crawl in a good way-that were really brought about when Julie burned incense-but it did not come close to the smell of pot that they shared a couple times(as far as he was willing to admit).

But memories of Julie also surfaced. The first being Julie's arms wrapped around him as he's sobbing over their break up.

The door bell rings. Julie does not make a move for the door. She seems defeated. Ben's feet are glued to their spot on the kitchen floor.

"Well, aren't you going to get it?" She asked as the doorbell rang a second and third time.

"What do I say?" Ben asked, hoping she'd relent and allow him to not make such a decision.

"Whatever comes from your heart, Ben." Julie sighs. "I love you, but I want you happy."

Ben smiles slightly, glad she has his back even though, from what she can tell, her world is falling apart. His feet somehow, miraculously become unglued to the floor and he walks towards the door.

"Are you gonna stay with the one who loves you? Or going back with the one you love, Ben?"(1) Julie asked the air, Ben was already at the door, letting Kevin into her home, out of earshot from her whisper.

But a light flickered to life and she felt a little lighter. No matter what Ben decided, it would be the right choice; even if it wasn't her.

END

Reader-It is up to you who Ben picks. Tell me in a review. There won't be another chapter or sequel; this IS it. Added this for fun.

Actual line from song.


End file.
